


Miraculous Ladybug Crossover Ideas

by jumpingjoy82



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Maribat - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Miraculous Ladybug, more to come - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jumpingjoy82/pseuds/jumpingjoy82
Summary: My ideas. Feel free to use them.
Relationships: Avengers Team & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Batfamily Members & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Peter Parker, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Miraculous Ladybug Crossover Ideas

  * Bruce Wayne is a playboy. It’s common knowledge. He has flings, not relationships.
  * Sabine Cheng happens to be one of them. 
  * They had some “fun” together and forgot to use protection.
  * They break-off. Sabine going to Paris, Bruce staying and living in Gotham.
  * Sabine meets Tom.
  * She finds out about Marinette. 
  * Did not keep in contact, Bruce never finds out.
  * Skip ahead a few years.
  * Tony Stark hosts some kind of contest. The prize is told to be some kind of token from the Avengers.
  * Marinette wins.
  * Prize actually turns out to be a summer internship.
  * Lila already took all her friends away except for Chloe.
  * Marinette’s parents think it will be good for her.
  * She goes and meets all the Avengers.
  * Having a good summer, scaring some of the Avengers.
  * Ends up being the cute-deadly-badass.
  * Ends up in a relationship with Peter Parker.
  * Queuing Spideybug/Peternette.
  * Tony brings them to Gotham with him while trying to strike up a business deal with W.E.
  * All of his kids are there except for Stephanie and Barbara.
  * Damian will actually be _older_ in this. Either a few months or a few years.
  * As soon as they see her they all thinking “B’s going to make her his kid.”
  * They all treated her like family. She can do something that pertains to each of their interests.
  * End up looking at her file. Mother: Sabine Cheng. Father: Unknown.
  * End up doing a DNA test.
  * Money starts transferring hands. There was a bet if she would end up being his kid in some way. (Either biological or adopted.)
  * Bruce gets mad because she is with Avengers instead of JL. Gets mad at Tony.
  * They all take the liberty of giving Peter the shovel talk.
  * The usual. They find out she is Ladybug. Want to go fight Hawkmoth.
  * She figures out they’re the Batfam.
  * They all end up happy.



  
  
  
  


  * If you want too could make it a Bio!Dad Tony Stark and it be a Daminette fic with the JL




End file.
